Iron Guard Party
]] Iron Guard Party is a minor conservative, republican, pro-military Lovian fascist party that was founded in January 2010 by industrialist Dietrich Honecker as a antidemocratic far-right party. Its initial intent was to co-endorse whomever was most likely to beat then PD candidate Yuri Medvedev and to abolish the democracy. The IGP was then led by Pierlot McCrooke, who wished to give it a more democratic image and renamed it Clear. The party was associated with strong Anti-Cabalism. After McCrooke left, the party, again named IGP, was taken over by Drabo Doorian. After Drabo's death, his father Hessel Doorian took over activities. In the 2010 trial between The People and the Iron Guard Party, Supreme Court Judge Arthur Jefferson ruled that the party and its leader had violated the Constitution. By court rule, the party ceased all activities August 24. It was revived again on May 29, 2013. The Iron Guard Party has been severely criticized for the brutal racism of its members and for the party's undemocratic intentions. Several Members of the Congress have pled for the prohibition of extremist undemocratic parties in Lovia. The stigmatization of the IGP caused many members to abandon their fascist ideology and move to the Union of National Solidarists. As members of the UNS, several former IGP'ers made it to the 2011 congress, lead by I. G. La Blaca. IGP leaders Doorian and Honecker were busted out of jail during the October 2011 Lovian Civil War, and currently attempt reviving the Iron Guard Party to its former glory. In May 2013, former Prime Minister Ygo August Donia joined and openly endorsed the Iron Guard Party, running for mayor of Train Village in local elections on behalf of the IGP, openly defying the court's judgement. This could not have been said to signal any revival of the party, however, merely being a political gesture on Donia's part. Iron Guard Party ]] The party began as the radical Iron Guard Party. It was then briefly known as Clear, under party leader Pierlot McCrooke. Shortly before McCrooke's demise, the controversial politician named the party back to Iron Guard Party. With the two former leaders gone, the second highest member in rank, Drabo Doorian, took over the party. He did not change much and kept the original ideology and name. Doorian was no less extreme then the party founder Dietrich Honecker and shared similar notions. He followed the original ideology and was considered a white supremacist. He was also in favor of a military draft and a larger military force in Lovia. Drabo Doorian, however, did no wish to alienate the party from the Lovian Democrats since he felt "they shared a common goal." During the party's last months, Hessel Doorian was in charge. Reception and criticism The party was more than once linked to fascist and nazi doctrines. :"Perhaps you should add the political orientation of your party, I bet fascist would be close." Yuri Medvedev - January 4, 2010Source: "Talk:Iron Guard Party" at nation.wikia.com (Jan. 4 2010). :"Freedom of speech? That is probably why they want to forbid the Communist Party right?" Yuri Medvedev - January 4, 2010 :"Why do we now have a fascist party??" Andy McCandless - January 4, 2010 :"This is an exact copy of a faschist ''sic platform!" Andy McCandless - January 4, 2010 :"''I would just like to point out that I and the Walden Libertarian Party don't want to be supported by fascist groups.." Andy McCandless - January 4, 2010 :"Some nazis seem to be planning a coup???" Andy McCandless - January 4, 2010 :"The resemblance between the practices of Mr. Honecker and 'several undemocratic regimes of the past century' are becoming larger with the minute. A rather sad constatation." Yuri Medvedev - January 4, 2010 :"If y'ask me, threatening with a coup and such actions, is way less democratic!" Martha Van Ghent - January 4, 2010 The party members themselves also suggested their sympathy with fascist regimes: :"Once we're in power we'll have a quick vote and they'll all be rounded up by Heartland - which by then will be the police force - and sent to a labor camp." Dietrich Honecker - January 4, 2010 :"Intothewild - then yours will be the first crushed under the Iron Heel." Dietrich Honecker - January 4, 2010 :"I am fascist all the way." Unidentified IGP member - January 9, 2010 :"We are back and we are not playing games. We are a force to be reckoned with. And the traitors shall be dealt with in the proper old fashioned way, you probably know exactly what I mean, do you not? I salute you." - Drabo Doorian February 11, 2010 :"You sicken me. You make me sick to my stomach. Back in the old days, you know what we did to your kind? We rounded you up and put your backs against the wall so that the firing squad could deal with you. Or we would hang you from the highest tree we could find. That is what traitors deserve. Those are the words of Drabo, in the spirit of Honecker. The divine Ruler has spoken." - Drabo Doorian February 11, 2010 Under party leader Pierlot McCrooke, however, the party was made more democratic. Some of these changes but not all, were undone by Drabo Doorian. Lately, Brenda Young has defended her party in the novel The Insight into Lovia: The Despotic King. Manifesto on his farm in Sofasi]] The inaugural party manifesto called for an aggressive program of national change. The manifesto called for closer relations with Belarus, including negotiation of a Treaty of Perpetual Friendship, Cooperation, Mutual Defense and Non-Aggression. Also, an increase in defense spending, a military draft, and a greater military force in Lovia were supported by the IGP. Similarily, they supported the re-installment of the death penalty in war times. Like many far-rightist parties, it called for zero tolerance on criminals and terrorists. Near the end, the IGP supported a national referendum on abolition of the monarchy and establishment of a republic. The Doorian leaders wanted an apartheid regime in Lovia. It is unsure whether this was supported by the party platform. Drabo Doorian claimed he wanted to become head of state and have all his political enemies killed. Part of their conservative policies was the party's pro-life policy (anti-abortion). Also, harsh immigration policies were in the manifesto. The Doorians, however, supported a eugenics system in Lovia. Cruelty against animals deserved tougher punishment, according to the IGP. Notable members Notable members were: Dietrich Honecker (founder and leader), Drabo Doorian (leader until his death in 2010), Hessel Doorian (last leader), and Brenda Young (financier). Other Lovians who once supported the policies of the Iron Guard Party include August Magnus DoniaSource: newnation.wikia.com (Jan. 6 2010).Source: newnation.wikia.com (Jan. 8 2010).Source: newnation.wikia.com (Jan. 6 2010). and Pierlot McCrookeSource: newnation.wikia.com (Jan. 6 2010).. References and notes See also * Union of National Solidarists * Lovian Democrats * Republicanism in Lovia * The People v. IGP Trial Category:Former political party Category:Republicanism Category:Civil War